The Potions' Experiment
by ThePhoenixOrTheFlame1269
Summary: Hermione does the unthinkable- she blows up a potion! Draco has a little fun with her, but does that come to bite him in the but? One-shot! Set in third year. Don't own anything! NO ROMANCE


Draco POV

Potions:

As I walked in, I saw the infuriating Golden Trio, as everyone called them. They were sooo annoying, but most of all the _stupid_ mud-blood know-it-all. Always doing perfect in all her classes, being the ideal Hogwarts student, in the ideal house, and the perfect teacher's pet.

Sigh.

Anyways, I went to my station, and I got all my ingredients out and ready to start the Draught of Living Death. I was patiently waiting for Snape to come through the door, while looking over the directions on the board.

"Hey Potter! When's your next match? I don't want you to get hurt; maybe I should run around with a mattress next time! Then if Dumbledore isn't there, you might've died. After all, no one wants _The-Boy-Who-Lived_ getting killed during a stupid quiditch match!" I hollered across the room. Potter simply rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Malfoy, you should. The next match is against Slytherin, so you can just skip this match."

"Maybe I should. I wouldn't be fair to put the Gryffindor against _this_ Malfoy, would it?"

At that moment, Snape proceeded to walk into the room, just as Potter was saying something nasty back at me.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, for that type of language, Mr. Potter." Snape said, his eyes glinting maliciously. "As it is, we are making the Draught of Living Death today, something that we do not have refined directions for. You simply have to do what feels right with the ingredients," Snape said, glinting eyes now looking at the mud-blood.

About half-way through the lesson, there was a loud bang, and a splatter of potion. I was lucky not to have been hit, though it seemed like Potter, Weasley, and Granger got the most of it. Granger was standing in front of the exploded potion with her hands up, like she was saying that she had nothing to do with it.

Wait. No- but it had to be- the first and last time the brains of the Golden Trio actually managed _to blow up a potion?_ It was too perfect. I would be having fun with her for at least a month.

"Stupid Granger! You were supposed to add _five_ of the stalk in, not eight! You- Longbottom- take them up to the Hospital Wing. Your potion is already terrible now- we don't want another exploded potion." Snape said in his silky voice- that meant danger.

"But- but you said that there wasn't a refin-"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for talking back to a teacher! Go now or you will receive detention!"

Oh, that would be perfect… Granger exploding a potion, _and_ getting detention on the same day! Unfortunately, she didn't put up a fight and left, as the acne on her face was exploding at an accelerated rate.

Perfect.

"HEY! Granger! How's the face?"

"When's the next time you'll make something explode?"

"Brains of the Golden Trio- yeah right!"

"If that's the brains of the Golden Trio, I wonder what the rest of them are like!"

These whispers followed the mud-blood wherever she went. I was delighted to find that most of the gossip and rumors that I started was making its way around Hogwarts with little obstacles.

"Granger! Remember the Draught of Living Death? We're doing it again! Make something explode again! You must be a natural at making things explode- you're finally letting the true side of you shine through!" I yelled at her as she was turning away.

"Yes, so you _must_ be my partner in Potions tomorrow. If I don't get your _expert_ advice, I might do something worse!"

And with that, she turned away.

Oh, hell no.

She was _not_ going to be his partner.

The next day:

"Come on! Crabbe, Goyle, we're going to be late!" I said hurrying down to the dungeons. I was far in front of them.

"Now, now, Malfoy-"

"We know you're in a hurry,"

"But we simply must talk to you."

"We wanted to know-"

"If you could test something called-"

"A Puking Pastel-"

"It's simply delicious!"

_No,_ I groaned. _Now is not the time._ I tried to push past them, but they didn't buge.

"Are you going to make me eat it, then demand to make me pay? I know that you're poor, but I didn't think you'd be scraping the floor that I walk on for money for a while." I drawled.

The twins' faces went pink.

"Now listen here Malfoy-"

"We don't need money-"

"From scum, such as-"

"You."

And they left.

_Finally_, I thought, hurrying again. Snape may be my Godfather, but he still wouldn't go easy on me.

As I finally made my way through the door, I realized I was later than I thought .

"Ah- Draco. You're here. We are remaking the Draught of Living Death. Since you are late, you have to go with Ms. Granger- in that corner." Snape said.

No- no, no, no, no, no, no, no. He could NOT be partners with the mud-blood. As I numbly walked over, she looked up at me and smirked- a smirk that said many things.

"_When I say you're going to be my partner, I mean it._

_Oh, and the Weasleys- I asked them to hold you up."_

And then all I could see was the potion exploding up at my face.


End file.
